eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5377 (31 October 2016)
Synopsis Lee’s egged on his way home from work. He finds the Carters decorating for The Vic’s Halloween party and Linda explains he and Whitney are going to be left in charge for the evening – she and Mick are going to run Elaine’s place as she’s had a funny turn. After hearing Lee and Whitney talking and realising Lee’s not got over Whitney’s miscarriage, Abi once again feels guilty about giving him chlamydia. As the party kicks off, Lee and Whitney, now dressed in costume as Herman and Lily Munster, realise the beer pumps aren’t working. Discovering that all their barrels have been stolen, Lee suspects the kids who egged him. After their initial panic, Whitney and Lee come up with a plan - a happy hour all evening on bottled beer, spirits and soft drinks as well as Babe’s extra-special cocktails – and the party’s a success. After Shrimpy tips them off, Lee and Whitney catch the lads who’ve nicked the barrels; Lee scares them away then he and Whitney roll the barrels back to the pub. Later, Whitney rounds up the kids and tells them to attack the ‘bad man’ i.e. Lee wearing a skeleton costume. Lee clearly loves interacting with the children, which Babe notes, leaving Abi feeling even guiltier. Catching Lee alone, Abi tells him she’s glad Whitney’s forgiven him. When Lee insists the miscarriage couldn’t have had anything to do with the chlamydia, Abi blurts out that it could. She tries to backtrack but Lee realises Whitney lied to him. Dot retreats to her kitchen, playing music on her new DAB radio to drown out the noise of children who are knocking at her door and windows, trick or treating. Patrick sends the children away then spots a black cat in Dot’s front garden. Patrick knocks on the door and shouts through the letter box until Dot lets him in. He persuades her to come to The Vic’s party. Patrick’s frosty when he sees Claudette; she’s encouraged when she hears he’s going to the party and insists she’ll see him there. At The Vic, Claudette shows Patrick a bottle of rum. She invites him back to her place, so she can show him how sorry she is for being selfish and rude about Dot. But Patrick decides to check on Dot instead, because she hasn’t turned up. As he goes, Claudette asks him to have lunch with her the next day at Beales. Dot claims to Patrick that she hates Halloween. She tries to read him a verse of the bible but struggles to make out the small text. Getting upset, she escapes to the kitchen. Patrick follows and tells Dot he thinks the world is a scary place for her because of her eyesight, not because of Halloween. Dot admits she thinks she’s going blind. But as soon as the words are out her mouth, Dot backtracks, insisting Patrick’s trapped her into saying stupid things and asks him to leave. Once he’s gone, Dot looks at the hallway – her vision’s murky and everything looks indistinct. Belinda phones Neville to ask for more money but hangs up when she sees a van and two heavies pull up outside the salon. She quickly sends the staff home and locks the doors. Eventually the men stop banging on the door and, hearing a van drive away, Belinda thinks it’s safe to emerge – only to find a bailiff waiting outside. Masood arrives as Belinda’s cash register is being taken away. Over a drink in the pub, Masood advises Belinda to talk to her suppliers. She’s surprised to learn he used to be in business and he volunteers to look at her books. Realising Masood has money and could save her business, Belinda insists on buying him a drink. When she arrives at the hospital, Sharon’s surprised to find Ritchie Scott with Phil sorting out his will. Sharon’s outraged to discover the terms– Louise gets everything, she, Ben and Denny get nothing. She assumes it’s because Ben’s gay and Louise will carry on the Mitchell line. When Sharon demands that Phil should prove he cares for her and Dennis, he calls Ritchie back to the hospital and amends his will. Credits Gallery Episode 5377 (31 October 2016).jpg|Whitney Dean and Lee Carter Episode 5377 (31 October 2016) 2.jpg|Babe Smith and Abi Branning Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes